


Sneak Attack

by kageygirl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-07
Updated: 2006-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageygirl/pseuds/kageygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone manages to get the drop on John. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 2x15, "The Tower."

"I _really_ didn't see this coming," John said faintly. He stared up at the thatched roof without focusing on it, preoccupied as he was by the way Rodney was mouthing his neck.

Rodney rubbed his hand over John through the fabric of his pants, and John was tempted to close his eyes and arch into it. More than that, though, he wanted to keep his eyes open.

"You didn't? Really?" Rodney breathed his incredulous chuckle across John's ear, warm and damp, and John inhaled sharply. "How _is_ the view from the Land of Denial over there?"

"Fine," John said, then, "Hey!" He pulled his attention away from the thing Rodney was doing with his palm, though it was an effort. Rodney leaned away, eyes shining, and when he licked his lips, John wanted them back badly enough that he nearly let himself get sidetracked. He rallied up a frown and said, "I'm not--wasn't--in denial."

"Right, of course not." Rodney smirked down at him, and it was almost obnoxious enough to make John forget the way he'd been moaning into Rodney's mouth just a minute ago. Almost. "And instead, you caught every alien princess who threw herself at you... why? Because you were taught it was rude to refuse a gift?"

"Not _every_ one," John grumbled, but he wasn't sure he was really arguing from a secure position about being, or having been, in denial. Because, well--there was fun, and then there was the way Rodney was waking up every nerve ending in John's body, all at once.

John was somehow more comfortable--and a hell of a lot more turned on--making out with Rodney on the rough woolen blanket on his bed in the village than when he'd been jumped in the tower by Mara, swamped in a sea of overstuffed pillows and silk sheets.

"Maybe not _every_ princess, but enough of them," Rodney said, punctuating it with a press of teeth just below John's collarbone that got his focus back and made his pulse jump. John lifted his head to stare down at Rodney, and Rodney gave him an almost perfunctory glare in return, as if reminding him of all the Kirk comments without actually giving voice to them.

Despite the glare, Rodney slid his other hand into John's, and it felt a lot like when he'd finally helped Rodney out of the underground cave-in. Rodney had been dirty and impatient, but grimly triumphant, meeting John's "Nice place you got here" with "Yes, I'm thinking of using some of the empty drone racks to set up a wine cellar."

He'd hauled Rodney back onto solid ground with a smirk and a hand around Rodney's forearm, and when they were face to face again, it was like something that had been rattling around loose inside John slid home, like some pressure he hadn't even noticed before easing off.

John watched Rodney watching him back now, and wondered if he should be freaking out. This was all happening kind of fast--well, except, not, if he believed Rodney, and he did, way more than he tried to let on. But it _seemed_ like it was happening kind of fast.

Not that John really minded the fast part. But he knew he needed to stop this before--he needed to stop this soon, if he was going to stop it at all. But this was _Rodney_ , and knowing that was like a layer of snow falling over everything, settling in quiet and easy.

John thought he could see the Land of Denial striking her colors and surrendering unconditionally.

He dropped his head back down, snagging the lumpy pillow and stuffing it under his neck so he could keep watching Rodney. Playing it casual, though his body was humming all over, soaking up the heat everywhere Rodney touched him. "So, the princesses. By 'enough of them,' you mean...?"

"Enough. Sufficient. Adequate." Rodney narrowed his eyes at John. "A number that does not need to be exceeded."

"Oh, _that_ enough," John said, finally letting himself smile at Rodney. He slid his free hand under Rodney's shirt and laid it against Rodney's side, feeling the warm skin filling his palm with every breath Rodney took. Tugging gently, he coaxed Rodney down to kiss him again, and when Rodney tightened his grip on John's hand, fingers flexing in a subtle rhythm, John squeezed back, spelling out _yes_ in wordless semaphore.


End file.
